<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Levy x Reader x Gajeel by RyuuHimeYami</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430926">Levy x Reader x Gajeel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuuHimeYami/pseuds/RyuuHimeYami'>RyuuHimeYami</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Multi, Polyamory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:21:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuuHimeYami/pseuds/RyuuHimeYami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Levy x Reader x Gajeel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The loud noise of the guild hall assaulted your ears, and you found yourself once again asking why you had joined. You had always hated crowds and noise, and it was almost impossible to avoid it here. You could understand a cheer or a small celebration if someone came home unscathed, but the constant unrelenting and unorganized sounds that came from around you nearly drove you insane.</p>
<p>Some movement caught the corner of your eye. Looking over, you noticed Natsu and Gray, two kids about your age, butting heads, both literally and figuratively. It was only a matter of seconds before they started a full out brawl again. You wanted to get out of the guild before that happened, so you got up from your little table in the corner and walked out.</p>
<p>Magnolia was a beautiful place. It was so different from your old home. The houses were smaller, but taller, and the streets were paved with a different kind of stone. There was also a lot more plant life in the town, and the river that ran through was something new to you. The animals were different too, and a bird of some sort flying over head distracted you, just long enough to trip over something.</p>
<p>And in front of someone no less.</p>
<p>"Are you ok," the girl put her book down, and got up to check on you.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I'm fine. I should have been paying attention," you said, pushing yourself up and brushing off the dirt. You still hadn't really looked at the her.</p>
<p>"Here, let me help," she walked closer, and started to brush off some dirt you had missed. "Oh, I know you."</p>
<p>You finally looked at her. She had light blue hair and big brown eyes, and looking closer you realized you knew her too.</p>
<p>"Oh, yeah. You're from the guild."</p>
<p>"Yep! I'm Levy. And you're Y/N, right?"</p>
<p>"Uh, yeah."</p>
<p>"Why aren't you at the guild," she asked, tilting her head to the side like a puppy. It was so...cute. You crossed your arms and looked away, not wanting her to see the heat rising to your face.</p>
<p>"W-well, I could ask you the same question."</p>
<p>"It was too noisy in there for me to read."</p>
<p>You looked back at her, not expecting that answer, or well any answer.</p>
<p>"W-well, what are you reading?"</p>
<p>"Uh-uh, you've got to answer my question before I answer another one of yours."</p>
<p>"Huh?"</p>
<p>"Why did you leave the guild," she asked again, and you felt stupid for forgetting it so soon.</p>
<p>"Well, kinda the same reason as you. It was really noisy, and Natsu and Gray were starting a fight that I didn't want to get involved in."</p>
<p>"I'm surprised no one else left."</p>
<p>"Well, that's most of Fairy Tail for you. Always ready to get into a fight."</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>It was quiet for an awkward moment or two before Levy started talking agian.</p>
<p>"Do you want to come read with me? I have some extra books."</p>
<p>"Uh-sure, sure."</p>
<p>Levy smiled and grabbed your hand, pulling you to the tree she had been leaning against. She dug into her bag and pulled out two books, one with a black leather cover, and the other a light blue that almost matched her hair.</p>
<p>"Which one? I think this one," she moved the black book, "is about a dragon falling in love with a peasant girl, and kidnapping her instead of the princess, and this one," she moved the blue one, "is about a princess falling in love with a demon, or some kind of monster like that. I haven't actually read this one yet."</p>
<p>"The blue one please."</p>
<p>"Ok," she smiled and handed it over to you, before picking up her other book and starting to read it again.</p>
<p>You stared at her for a moment, just taking in her features, and how relaxed and at ease she seemed to be right now. Realizing that you might have been looking too long, you quickly opened the book and tried to read it. Tried being the key word.</p>
<p>"Uh-oh," you mumbled, thinking Levy wouldn't hear you.</p>
<p>"What's wrong," she asked looking up from her book.</p>
<p>"Oh! Uh-nothing, nothing."</p>
<p>"Do you not know how to read," she asked rather innocently.</p>
<p>"Of course I know how to read," you snapped back. "I just...don't know how to read this. The letters are weird."</p>
<p>Levy looked over your shoulder at the page, and once again tilted her head.</p>
<p>"It looks normal to me."</p>
<p>"Yeah, well it doesn't to me."</p>
<p>Levy seemed to think about this for a moment, before it dawned on her.</p>
<p>"That's right, you're not from Fiore."</p>
<p>"No, I'm not," you grumbled.</p>
<p>"Well, I'll read it to you then."</p>
<p>"Huh," you asked, not because you didn't hear her, but you thought she hadn't heard herself yet.</p>
<p>"I'll read the book to you."</p>
<p>"But...why."</p>
<p>"I want to be your friend. And seeing as I was the one that suggested reading, I think it's only fair that I read to you. That way we can both enjoy it."</p>
<p>You thought about it.</p>
<p>"You don't mind," you finally asked.</p>
<p>Levy shook her head.</p>
<p>"Well, if you really want to, I guess you could read it to me."</p>
<p>Levy clapped her hands together, giving a little cheer, before setting her book aside, and reaching for yours. She opened the book, and set it in her lap, while you moved next to her, leaning against the tree. Once you were both comfortable, Levy started.</p>
<p>"<em>I never thought I would meet a demon, but I guess life had other plans</em>..."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>